Kruton's Revenge
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: Everything seems back to normal but when Angel comes with news of Kruton’s return things start to get a little spooky. He’s back for revenge but will his method be so obvious that the titans will figure it out before Beast Boy and Raven kill each other? S
1. Nerves

**Kruton's Revenge**

**Summary: Everything seems back to normal but when Angel comes with news of Kruton's return things start to get a little spooky. He's back for revenge but will his method be so obvious that the titans will figure it out before Beast Boy and Raven kill each other? Sequel to The Chosen One**

**Chapter 1**

**Nerves**

"BEAST BOY!" Raven's voice boomed through the tower.

The other titans cringed.

"There they go again," Cyborg commented.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" BB shouted back.

"Perhaps we should intervene. Our friends should not fight," Starfire suggested.

Robin had already put ear plugs in his ears so he didn't hear anything as he read the newspaper.

"I WOULD IF YOU LEFT ME ALONE YOU GRASS STAIN!" The dark titan yelled.

"They aren't that mad Star. I mean come on. You should've seen them when Rae first told me she was a vampire." Cy reassured her, his eyes still on the TV.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CREEPY RAVEN!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A SICKLY GREEN!"

"WELL YOU'RE WEIRD!"

"THAT'S THE SAME AS CREEPY STUPID!"

"I'M NOT STUPID!"

"OF COURSE NOT! JUST BRAINLESS!"

"I must stop this fighting," Starfire stood up. And started flying toward her friends. She found them in the hallway shouting.

"YOU'RE JUST MAD 'CAUSE NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Beast Boy shouted angrily.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" She frowned.

"I HATE YOU! I NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU! I JUST FELT SORRY FOR YOU!"

"YEAH WELL you're a jerk!" Raven walked back into a room, slamming the door.

The changeling walked back to his room without a word.

Starfire had seen the tear on her friend's cheek as she slammed the door. "Friend Raven?" She knocked on the door.

"I don't feel like talking right now Starfire," she sniffled from the other side of the door.

"I am sure friend Beast Boy did not mean what he said." The orange girl said sadly. She sighed when no answer came and went to BB's room and knocked. "Friend Beast Boy?"

The door opened and the green teen yawned, "Hey, Star, waz up?"

"I am most concerned about friend Raven." She said carefully. "She is quite upset after, you know."

He looked confused, "What are you talking about Star?"

"The fight between you and friend Raven," Starfire answered.

The door slammed in the orange girl's face.

The Tameran girl went back to the main room, "Friend Robin, surely you think we should help friends Raven and Beast Boy?"

The Boy Wonder shrugged, "I don't know Star. I mean we would have to know what happened to cause them to start fighting in the first place and I highly doubt either is going to say anything."

**Raven's Room**

"Why did he have to start the fight?" She rolled over on her bed. "I thought we were finally getting along after the whole vampire thing." The dark girl stared at the roof and sighed, "I'm so confused."

"Raven!" A voice came from the window.

She looked over and saw Angel, "Oh, hey."

"You seem overjoyed." He joked. "What happened? You and Beast Boy were happy the last time I checked." The vampire sat on the edge of her bed.

The gothic girl sat up, "We've been fighting but I don't know why. We just get on each other's nerves for the slightest things."

"Well that sucks but I'm afraid I have worse news."

Raven looked at him.

"Kruton is back."

"That's not possible! I sent him to hell myself!" She said, surprised.

"Only his spirit is back. Rumor is that he sold his body so he could get revenge on you." Angel told her seriously.

The dark titan had a 'yeah right' expression, "He's wants revenge?" She crossed her arms over her chest, "Well he's not gettin' it."

Angel smiled, "He's got you using slang, huh?"

She glared at him and bit him on the hand.

"You know I can't feel that," he shook his head.

"Yeah but it was either that or a stake."

He sweat dropped.

"I'd laugh but my bed would probably blow up," she said with a straight face.

Angel laughed, "That's a good one Raven. Anyway, if you want I can send someone to watch things here and guard you."

"But I can…"

"They'll come in a couple hours."

"I thought you said if I want!" She put her hands on her hips.

He smiled, "Yeah but I knew you'd say no so I only asked just to be nice." The vampire flew out the window.

Raven sat down grumbling, "You two are getting on my last nerves."

**YAY! I put it up and now I'm happy:)**


	2. Two Unlikely Guards

**Dedicated to:**

**Zaknafain

* * *

**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Javer**

**Blueyedgirl**

**Zaknafain**

**El Queso de Malicioso**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Two Unlikely Guards**

Kruton walked through the tower, laughing evilly, "They have no idea of my plan of revenge. The Chosen One underestimates me. The only way she could've overcome my negative energy is if she felt a truly positive emotion, love. And since I know who she loves, I am going to make her hate him and then make her kill him." He chuckled as he stepped through the wall into Raven's room as she walked out.

Raven walked out of her room and sighed, "Well I guess since he's not going to apologize, I better." She knocked on BB's door.

The door opened, "Oh, hi Rae." The changeling grinned.

She stared at the ground, not seeing his smile, "I just wanted to say sorry about earlier today."

"Um Raven, I didn't even see you this morning," the green boy looked concerned.

The dark girl frowned at him, "You didn't?" She suddenly came to a conclusion, "Kruton!"

"Kruton? What are you talking about Raven?"

"Angel came and warned me that Kruton's spirit came back for revenge." She explained.

"His spirit? How much harm could a spirit be?" The green titan laughed.

"A lot more than I expected," she spoke seriously. "Angel's going to send some guards but we should still be on our guard."

"Uh, but he's after you."

"That doesn't mean he won't want to harm you just for the fun." She looked up at him but a memory of Beast Boy's angry and hateful eyes from before flashed in her mind and she looked away from him. "I'm going to look for a way to send him back," her voice cracked like she was going to cry. Raven turned around, her back facing him.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and noticed her flinch, "Raven, what happened in the fight this morning?"

"Nothing," she pulled her hood up. "It wasn't you so it doesn't matter."

"But at some level you must've thought I would really say or do whatever I did." He said sadly. "You know I would never hurt you Raven."

She shrugged his hand off, "I'm ok." The gothic walked away.

Starfire walked around the corner and noticed Beast Boy, "Friend Beast Boy, you are going to apologize to friend Raven, yes?"

"Was it really that bad?" He asked sadly.

"Oh yes, I believe she was crying after you went to your room. You should not say such cruel things to her." The orange girl told him sternly. "She did not wish to speak about it but you may ask friend Cyborg."

"Cyborg was there?"

"Everyone could hear it friend Beast Boy. Except friend Robin said he didn't because he had the, I believe he called them the plugs of ear?" She asked.

"Ear plugs Star. So what exactly did I say that was so bad?"

"I believe the exact words that ended the argument and sent friend Raven to her room were, 'I hate you. I never even liked you. I just felt sorry for you." She said plainly.

"Oh man. No wonder she can't look me in the eye. I'm sorry about that Star. I'll go apologize," he ran towards Raven's room.

Knock, knock, knock

"Raven, listen I'm…" Something caught his attention as he put his ear to the door.

"You! Angel sent you!?" Raven asked loudly.

"I can tell you missed us so much," Gary joked. "After all we did make the point it would be good if the guards were people you knew."

"We're going to follow you everywhere," Mark said, smiling.

She narrowed her eyes, "Not everywhere."

"So where's Beast?" Mark looked around the room, "We figured you two would've hooked up by now. I mean you _did_ become alive again just because of him." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You've gotta be joking," she said seriously but yet hurt voice, "he doesn't like me like that."

"Aw," Mark had a fake sad face as he put an arm around her. "You think little Beastie doesn't like you," he asked in a baby voice.

Gary laughed, "Come on Mark, quit being mean to her."

Rae glared at no one in particular, "If you don't remove your arm in two seconds I am going to rip it off." Her eyes glowed to emphasize her point.

Gary laughed again as Mark removed his arm in a flash with a scared expression on his face. "Touchy, isn't she?"

"You're telling me but I bet she'd let Beast do it," he smiled slyly.

"I wouldn't be cracking jokes if I were you," Gary grinned.

"Why?" Mark tilted his head.

Behind Mark, Raven was glaring at him with glowing eyes and growling.

Mark laughed nervously and ran out the door, running over BB, "Beast!" He hid behind him, "Save me from your girlfriend! She's trying to kill me again!"

Raven glared at him as Gary just laughed.

"Come on Rae." He smiled at her, scared. "You know he's just joking around."

No effect.

Gary sighed, "Midnight, Beast obviously was at your door for something so lets let him speak."

Raven's eyes stopped glowing and she stared at the ground.

Both Gary and Mark were confused by this.

"Look, I'm sorry. Starfire told me about what I said in the fight and I want you to know I would never say that." The changeling put a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't look up, "I know you wouldn't but it still hurts and even if it wasn't you. It looked exactly like you."

The two vampires were silent.

Beast Boy sighed and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her. "What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

The two vampires snickered.

Raven lifted her head to glare at them but they saw her blushing.

"Aw, that's cute," Mark commented, slyly.

The gothic girl wrapped her arms around the changeling and her hand glowed as the two of them were stuck upside down on the wall. She smirked and relaxed.

The green teen was blushing furiously because he didn't expect her to return the hug.

She let go and although her face was emotionless, he saw her happiness in her eyes.

He smiled when he saw the small blush on her cheeks.

Mark was making kissing noises.

Rae rolled her eyes, "Don't think I forgot about you Mark."

Just then Robin and Cyborg came down the hall and saw the scene.

Raven used her powers and was slamming him into walls.

Gary and Beast Boy simply watched as if it happened all the time.

"Raven! Stop it!" The Boy Wonder shouted.

Cyborg could tell by their grey skin, they were vampires, "Chill man, she won't hurt him too bad."

"Ouch," Mark said every time he hit a wall. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I take it all back Midnight! I'm sorry!"

The dark titan dropped him onto the floor.

Gary shook his head, "You had it coming with all the teasing."

Mark stood up like nothing happened, "Your point being?" He walked toward the group, brushing the dust off himself.

"Who are you guys?" Cyborg asked.

"This is Mark and Gary," Raven said. "The troublemakers."

Gary frowned, "Oh come on! You still hold that against us?"

"It was just an accident," BB added.

Mark nodded, "I think you are over reacting cause your boyfriend was with us."

Rae and the green boy blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend for the last time!" She shouted.

"Not yet," Mark whispered to Gary who nodded.

"What are you talking about and how do you know them," Robin asked the two titans.

"Hey, she may be our ex ruler but you should still treat her with respect," Gary said.

"Yeah," Mark crossed his arms. "You must kneel when in her presence."

Raven stared at them, "Since when do you two care? Besides I'm not even a vampire anymore."

"True but you're still the Chosen One," Gary answered.

Robin was just confused.

"Robin, a while after I killed you guys I became ruler over the vampires," she explained.

"Bow!" Gary kicked Robin down so he fell to the floor.

Cyborg was already kneeling.

"You guys can stand up." Raven turned to Gary and Mark, "As your former ruler I say you don't make my friends kneel! Now say sorry!" She pointed at the Boy Wonder who looked annoyed.

"Sorry," they said together.

**Ha-ah! Gary and Mark are gonna be a handful.**


	3. Titan Vampires

**Dedicated to:**

**My reviewers**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**World of Nightmares**

**Blueyedgirl

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Titan Vampires**

Raven and Beast Boy explained everything to their friends about what happened after they had been killed.

Mark and Gary had to follow Raven everywhere. They went with her on missions, though they stayed in the shadows. They followed her when she went to meditate on the roof or read in the main room. And they were really annoying her.

Starfire understood because she was princess of Tameran.

Robin, however, did not like the two at all.

Cyborg and BB thought they were fun though.

That night Angel came in the main room to see all the titans hanging out and Mark and Gary acting bored.

"Hey Raven, how are the guards doing?" He asked.

Everyone turned to look at him.

The changeling waved, "Hey Angel, waz up?"

"Nice to see ya man," Cy said.

"Did you have to pick them?" Raven frowned.

Angel laughed, "Yes little miss sunshine. It's either that or become a vampire again to defend yourself."

"I might just take you up on that offer."

"That bad, huh? Well then if you really want I'll just make it quick." Angel walked over and the others couldn't believe this.

Rae sighed, "Could you all turn away for a second?"

Starfire was worried, "But friend Raven, what if you attack us again?"

"Starfire, please."

The orange girl sighed and looked away.

Raven gasped in pain as the same pain in her body that had come the first time she had turned came back. She took Angel's arm and drank some.

"Take her to her room," Angel told Mark and Gary.

Beast Boy followed them.

**The Next Morning**

Raven walked into the kitchen with her cape wrapped tightly around her and her hood up.

Everyone stared at her.

"Raven," BB went over to her, concerned. "You want us to shut the curtains?"

"Please," she whispered.

The changeling immediately did so, leaving everyone in darkness.

"Beast Boy!" Both Robin and Cyborg yelled at him.

The dark girl put her hood down and used her powers to turn on the light switch.

Starfire gasped at the sight of her friend, "Friend Raven?"

The gothic girl had changed in looks. Her purple hair was long and wild with silver and black streaks. She laughed nervously, "I guess I get a new look with changing into a vampire." Her fangs shined.

Robin fainted.

"Some leader you are," Cyborg shook his head. "Can't even stand the sight of Raven being a vampire."

"Friend Robin," the orange girl tried to wake him. "Please wake up." She said sadly.

"So, um," she looked deep in thought as she stared at BB. "You're um…"

"Raven?" The green teen asked worrying what was wrong.

"No, that's supposed to be my name," she answered seriously. "Let me see um, Beeee," she paused, "Beast! It's Beast right?" She acted excited.

"Um, if you want," he shrugged. "Or you usually call me Beast Boy. Raven, are you feeling alright?"

The dark girl sighed, "Damnit." She snapped her fingers and a screen appeared and Angel appeared on it. "I owe you five dollars."

He grinned and the screen moved to face the other titans. "I am most sorry I did not inform you before but Raven seemed to think she could handle it."

"Handle what?" Robin sat up, now that Starfire had thrown a bucket of water on him.

"She seems to have lost part of her memory when she transformed." He laughed nervously, "But it's not permanent."

"How do we reverse it?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know right know because first we have to find the cause. This has almost never happened before so I'm going to be checking how it happened." Angel said seriously.

"What did she forget?" The Boy Wonder stood up and stared at the screen.

"She forgot um," he sweat dropped, "Beast Boy."

Suddenly the changeling felt as if it was the end of the world. She forgot _him_? Only him?

"I'm sorry BB but I will do my best to find a way to reverse it." He turned to Raven, "In the mean time I suggest you bite that green guy. Not too hard."

The green titan gulped as Rae smiled at him.

"Hold it," Robin interrupted. "What if he becomes the same way and why do you want to turn him into a vampire?"

"Because I have a hunch," the screen went black as the gothic girl snapped her fingers and it disappeared.

She looked over at BB, "Ok, I'll make it quick."

Beast Boy walked over to her and closed his eyes, waiting for her to bite him.

Nothing came.

He opened his eyes to see her raising a brow.

"Not in public. Do you want the Boy Blunder to be scarred for life?" She used her thumb to point over her shoulder at him.

If it had been any other situation BB would've broken out laughing at him as he had a blank, scared stare.

Star poked him in the shoulder and he jumped twenty feet in the air, "AHHHHHHHH!"

The dark titan grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway. She looked into his eyes and felt something familiar, but she didn't know what it was.

Beast Boy blushed at this, "Um, could you make it quick?"

She frowned a little in though as she let her hand run through his hair, "I wish I could remember." Suddenly she grunted and grabbed her head, "Make… it… stop." The goth fell to her knees. A remnant of a memory flashed before her of herself moving closer and then move to bite the green teen but then kiss him.

He did the first thing that came to mind and wrapped his arms around her as he felt her breathing start to steady and she looked at him.

Her face moved closer.

BB blushed again but then closed his eyes and felt a soft bite on his neck. He refused to open his eyes but then felt something after the bite and opened his eyes to see her licking the bite.

She looked down, nervously, "It'll be less painful in your neck." Rae explained.

"Raven, how come you're acting so different?" He cocked his head curiously, his blush darker. His body was leaning against the wall behind him.

Raven shrugged, "Angel said it was most likely because all my memories with you in them are gone. I really don't know what to do so I act on instinct." She smiled.

"Me? You mean if you had never met me you'd be happier?" His ears fell to the side.

She had a sad expression, "No, I could not be happier. It's only because I have to keep my vampire instincts in check."

"That's the only reason why you act cheerful? But you're not really?"

The titan nodded, "Angel says it might not work since I don't actually feel it." She sighed and looked away to the side.

"I'd give you a hug but I can't move," he laughed.

Raven smiled, "That's sweet. I'll help you to," she started but then remembered. "Oh, I don't know where your room is…I'll take you to mine," she picked him up like nothing and walked down the hall and into her room, not giving him time to protest; not that he didn't want to go to her room.


	4. She Doesn’t Love

**Dedicated to:**

**OceanLeviathan**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**World of Nightmares**

**OceanLeviathan**

**Agent of the Divine One

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**She Doesn't Love**

Beast Boy groaned and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes to see Raven curled up next to him. The green boy went stiff. _What the heck? _The memories from the day before came to him but he didn't remember even getting to the bed so he figured he must've passed out.

The dark girl was smiling in her sleep as she snuggled closer, "Beast Boy."

At first he was afraid she had woken up but then he noticed she was just talking in her sleep. The changeling saw her smile and smiled. He brushed a few strands of hair back, behind her ear. BB wrapped his arm around her and then drifted back to sleep.

**3 Hrs Later**

Rae cuddled and opened her eyes, noticing the green titan beside her. She smiled for real then but she didn't know why, "How is it that someone I can't remember can make me so happy?" The gothic girl asked aloud as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before getting out of bed without waking him. The dark titan went to her closet and saw the suite **(the one she wore in the last story when the V force was formed)** and took it out, "I don't remember wearing this." Raven decided to take a shower so she left a sticky note on the green teen's head and left.

**½ Hr Later**

The changeling woke up again to find the dark girl was no longer next to him. He took the sticky note off his forehead and read it. He could tell she had tried to write his name a few times by the eraser marks.

_**Beast Boy,**_

_**I just went to take a shower so I'll meet you in the main room.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Raven**_

**_PS: Thanks for last night._**

**Main Room**

Raven walked in wearing the suite she had found in her closet.

Her teammates stared at her.

"What?" She asked as she flew around the room.

Cyborg and Robin went back to playing the game station.

Starfire flew up to her friend, "Friend Raven?"

Rae was flying on her back, with her arms folded so her hands held the back of her head, "You need something Starfire?"

The orange girl spoke, "Why are you flying?"

"I'm waiting for Beast Boy to wake up," she stared at the roof as she started slowing down.

She was confused but did not press the matter on why she was waiting, "Why do you not read a book?"

Suddenly she stopped flying around and started hovering in one spot as she sat up, "Read? Why would I want to read?"

At this the boys looked up at her.

"Because you always do it?" Robin answered.

"That was probably because I was trying to get away from something," she rolled her eyes. "I really don't like reading all that much." The dark titan lay back down and started flying around the room.

Everyone's mouths dropped.

The doors swished open and Beast Boy walked in. His skin was a mix of green and light gray. He looked up to see Raven flying around.

The gothic girl turned her head to see who had walked in and smiled as she gracefully flew down and landed on her feet, "Morning sleepy head."

"What's with them?"

"I really don't know," she grabbed his arm. "Come on, I wanna show you something!" Raven dragged him out of the room and down the hallway.

Kruton was not very happy at this site, "Even if I removed her memory of him she is just going to fall back in love with him." He frowned. "This calls for some stronger measures. I am going to make sure you are never happy." He jumped into the changeling's body.

Beast Boy grinned evilly.

Raven stopped in BB's room and her smile turned into a frown as she looked at him, "Beast Boy?"

He laughed evilly, "I can't believe it! I can't believe how stupid you are!"

"Beast Boy, what's wrong with you?"

"You actually thought I cared about you? I woke up this morning and you were sleeping right beside me? Did you think I would actually make you happy because of what happened last night?" He grinned.

The dark girl just frowned.

"Did you think I cared if you were in pain or not? That I really even liked you?" BB laughed. "This is just the beginning Rae. The others think I care and even if you told them about this, they wouldn't believe you. I mean, who do you think they'll believe? You or me?"

Tears formed in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, "Why?"

"Because I think it's funny to hurt your feelings and make you confused!" The changeling laughed, "I'll see you later witch." He walked out of the room and Kruton stepped out of the green boy's body. He blinked, "What happened?"

Tears streaked down the dark girl's face as she felt hatred toward the green Titan. Her nails grew into claws. Raven's usual purple eyes turned red and split into four. She grew taller and her skin turned red, her ears became pointy. She growled angrily as her fangs grew until even if she had her mouth closed they would show. The dark titan used her strength to break down the door.

"Raven!" Beast Boy was shocked, not only because she had changed but because of the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her eyes glowed red as she picked him up by the neck and threw him down the hall.

He grunted as he stood up and called the rest of the titans on his communicator.

Raven glared at him with pure hatred.

But BB also saw hurt in her eyes, "Raven, stop doing this! I know you don't want to hurt me! Don't let it control you! You can control it!" Beast Boy shouted at her.

"I hate you," she growled. Her hands glowed with red energy, "Let's see if you think this is funny." She shot it at the changeling.

He changed into a humming bird and dodged it. Then he changed back, "Come on Rae, you have to fight it."

"I'm afraid she doesn't want to fight it you pathetic human," her voice sounded like Trigon.

"What are you talking about Trigon! She wouldn't want to hurt me! We're friends!" He shouted.

"Friends," she laughed. "You taught her she has no friends and you'll never be able to stop her. She doesn't love anyone."


	5. Remember Who You Love

**This is the last chapter so all of you who have been waiting for Beast Boy and Raven to get together can finally be satisfied. I'm going to be posting a new story and if you want to help me decide which to post, read my Upcoming Fan Fiction on my profile and send me a message.**

**

* * *

**

Dedicated to:

******All** my reviewers!

* * *

Thanks for reviewing:

**World of Nightmares**

**Blueyedgirl**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**OceanLeviathan**

**El Queso de Malicioso**  
**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Remember Who You Love**

Robin and the others arrived and gasped.

Beast Boy was cornered.

Raven was filled with anger and hatred. She didn't want to feel this way but she couldn't stop it. There was nothing positive to focus on. The dark girl couldn't control her actions. "DIE!" She shouted as she went in for the kill.

BB was running out of ideas but if she couldn't be free because she didn't love anyone. Maybe someone could love her instead to let her gain control. "Raven, I love you!" He shouted seriously.

The girl was shocked as she watched her body stop. It wanted to kill him but she seemed to have gain more control over her body. He loved her? No, it was just a lie so she wouldn't kill him. "You're lying!" She growled.

Tears rolled down his face and he smiled sadly, "I'm not lying, Rae. I really love you."

The other titans were smiling at the fact he finally told her.

"I love you Raven," he repeated.

The gothic girl's body grew smaller as her claws disappeared and her fangs shrunk. Her eyes became two again but still glowed red. Her skin turned back along with her ears. "You said you thought it was funny to mess with my feelings and confuse me." She stared at him with a straight face.

"That wasn't me," he said truthfully.

She smiled and her eyes turned purple again.

He returned the smile and ran over and gave her a hug.

Raven sighed, "Thanks again. I really do wish I remembered you."

Angel appeared then, "Do you know how hard it is to teleport when the sun is out?" He saw the two titans jump apart. "Sorry to interrupt you but I found out why you lost your memory."

The two turned to him as the other titans walked over to them.

"It seems Kruton was the one responsible for your memory loss. He wanted to erase your memory of Beast Boy and then possess him so it was like he betrayed you so Trigon could control you." He felt a little nervous at all the glares, "What?"

"Hello! You could've told us that before it happened!" BB shouted, waving his arms.

"So can you give me back my memory?" She asked.

"Ah, no. Not until you send Kruton back to hell." Angel answered, "So when you do, give me a call." He disappeared.

"Well he wasn't any help," Robin stated.

"How are we supposed to defeat a ghost?" Cyborg asked.

"It's not hard," Rae said as some of her magic zapped something behind her and a red portal opened as something was thrown in before it closed. "There, done."

BB was like, "Dude…"

She smiled as Angel appeared again.

He performed the spell and she drank from the Goblet of Life with BB. Then he left.

**The Next Day**

Raven sat up in her bed as realization hit her, "He said he loved me!" **(Audience slaps their foreheads)** She ran and knocked on his door, "Beast Boy?"

The door opened and he smiled, tiredly, "Hey, Rae."

"Did you mean it yesterday when you said you loved me?" She asked, nervously.

"Um, yeah," he blushed. "But I guess you don't…"

The dark titan interrupted him by pressing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

The changeling blushed in shock but returned the kiss with passion and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She pulled away and her eyes sparkled happily with a small smile, "I love you too Beast Boy."

**Fin**

**The End!**

**Finished!**

**It's over!**

**And you can stop reading now cause there's no more.**

**Or you can just keep going if you want.**

**I don't care. Whatever……**

**You're still reading this? **

**Read another one of my stories and stop reading this!**

**Of course you can review first…you know.**

**Stop reading and review!**

**Fine, you can keep reading but I'm leaving.**

…**.I'll see you in my other stories….**

**Bye….I'm going now…**


End file.
